


We Kissed Like We Invented It

by jusrecht



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between the 7jib promotions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Kissed Like We Invented It

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song _Mirrorball_ by Elbow.

  
Someone is touching him.  
  
Kyuhyun stirs from the dreamless depth, the heavy veil of sleep slow to withdraw. Exhaustion cocoons him like warm velvet, weighing down his limbs and awareness—but the touches are persistent. Light as butterfly kisses, they map the contour of his body and trace a path on open patches of bare skin. It would have been unwelcome intrusion, except that his lover’s scent is everywhere, both comforting and familiar.   
  
“You’re home,” he murmurs, a faint smile touching his lips.   
  
Lips pressed against his clavicle, Siwon smiles in return and pulls him into a slow, languid kiss. Kyuhyun hums, still cradled in the warm contentment that is half-consciousness. His fingers, gently but surely, are weaving tangles in his lover’s hair. Siwon’s caress, on the other hand, is a light tiptoe across his cheek, his overwhelming burst of affection for once subdued by night.  
  
“Sorry I woke you up,” Siwon tells him softly. Kyuhyun only makes a dismissive sound and steals another kiss, this time quick and chaste. The hour is late. They need to wake up early tomorrow and the day will be long, but his hold tightens when Siwon’s lips descend to his neck. Their dance on the long column of his throat is restless, an onslaught of hard, lingering kisses and gentle licks that burn and claim, until his pulse drums and breath quickens.  
  
“Hyung,” Kyuhyun whispers, raspy with need and exhaustion, “my voice…”  
  
“I know,” Siwon breathes out. His hand squeezes Kyuhyun’s upper arm hard, as if trying to bury his thrashing desire alive. “I’m not planning anything.”   
  
But the deed is done, the result obvious. Kyuhyun presses his eyes shut, frustration and relief an unpleasant mix in his chest as he fights against the sear of lust that wreaks havoc all over his senses. Both of them are half hard, but to attempt anything more only for a moment’s pleasure would be idiocy. They still have long weeks of performance upon performances ahead, and his voice reaches greater heights by straddling a delicate balance. Any additional strain might ruin it for the rest of their comeback.   
  
Too much is at risk.   
  
Kyuhyun only opens his eyes once he has his breathing under control. Siwon is still too warm, the heat of his body too distracting. He can feel the same desperation in the hard press of the other’s lips on his palm, but it no longer threatens to overwhelm—merely a gentle simmer on the rim of his consciousness.  
  
“Come here.” Kyuhyun spreads his arms. Siwon watches him, a half smile budding on his lips, and Kyuhyun feels his heart skipping a beat when his lover’s weight falls into his embrace.  
  
“I love you.” It comes as a soft exhale against his chest. Kyuhyun smiles but doesn’t say anything, resorting to gentle strokes to the back of Siwon’s head. The world recedes, all peripherals blurring to insignificance, leaving a centre that contains the two of them.   
  
Only the two of them. On this bed. Entwined in an intimate embrace.  
  
Kyuhyun smiles, content, and drifts back to sleep.  
  
  
 ** _End_**  
  
  



End file.
